GG BE (Seungri song)
"GG BE" (Korean: 지지베, jijibe) is a song recorded by singer Seungri of BIGBANG featuring Jennie before her debut as a BLACKPINK member. The song was released on August 19, 2013 as the third track of Seungri's EP Let's Talk About Love. Lyrics |-| Hangul = OH 너 어디니란 문자에 너는 집 앞에 있는 카페에 커피 한잔 한다 했지 흠… 요새 커피shop에서는 다들 춤추나보지 Oh 얘기 좀 해 란 내 말에 너는 혀가 꼬인 말투로 날 쳐다보며 둘러댔지 흠… 붉게 달아오른 네 얼굴이 불을 지르지 (솔직히 말해) 왜 내가 널 좋아한지 나도 잘 모르겠지만 그래도 이건 아니지 내 여자가 왜 날 두고 다른 사람 찾아 왜 그럼 난 뭐니 나를 가지고 논거지 이 나쁜 GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh OH 네 생일이 되던 그때 네가 좋아하던 모카 케익 사 들고서 기다렸지 흠… 왜 넌 기분 나쁜 검은 차에서 내리는지 OH 누구였니란 내 말에 너는 아버지가 일 끝나고 데려다 준거라 했지 넌 아빠에게 오빠라고도 부르나보지 (솔직히 말해) 왜 내가 널 좋아 한지 나도 잘 모르겠지만 그래도 이건 아니지 내 여자가 왜 날 두고 다른 사람 찾아 왜 그럼 난 뭐니 나를 가지고 논거지 이 나쁜 GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh (Hey girl Talk to Huh) OH sweet ma baby 나는 그게 아냐 그저 우리 사이 식어 가던 건 너도 알고 있잖아 그게 사실이잖아 넌 (솔직히 말해) 이제 더 이상은 나도 이? 참지 않아 (누가 할 소리를 나도 지쳐 모두 관둬) 오늘부턴 너와 난 서로 갈 길 가는거야 잘살아 HUH, 이 나쁜 GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh |-| Romanization = OH neo eodiniran munjae neoneun jib ape itneun kape-e keopi hanjan handa haetji heum… yosae keopi-shop-eseoneun dadeul chumchunaboji Oh yaegi jom hae ran nae mare neoneun hyeoga ggoin malturo nal chyeodabomyeo dulleodaetji heum… bulkge daraoreun ne eolguri bureul jireuji (soljikhi malhae) wae naega neol johahanji nado jal moreugetjiman geuraedo igeon aniji nae yeojaga wae nal dugo dareun saram chaja wae geureom nan mwoni nareul gajigo nongeoji i nappeun GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh OH ne saengiri doedeon geuddae nega johahadeon moka keik sa deulgoseo gidaryeotji heum… wae neon gibun nappeun geomeun chaeseo naerineunji OH nuguyeotniran nae mare neoneun abeojiga il ggeutnago deryeoda jungeora haetji neon appaege opparagodo bureunaboji (soljikhi malhae) wae naega neol joha hanji nado jal moreugetjiman geuraedo igeon aniji nae yeojaga wae nal dugo dareun saram chaja wae geureom nan mwoni nareul gajigo nongeoji i nappeun GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh (Hey girl Talk to Huh) OH sweet ma baby naneun geuge anya geujeo uri sai sigeo gadeon geon neodo algo itjanha geuge sasirijanha neon (soljikhi malhae) ije deo isangeun nado ijen chamji anha (nuga hal sorireul nado jichyeo modu gwandwo) oneulbuteon neowa nan seoro gal gil ganeungeoya jalsara HUH, i nappeun GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh |-| English = Oh, when I texted you asking where you were You said you’re drinking coffee at a cafe in front of your house Hm, I guess everyone dances at coffee shops these days Oh, when I told you, let’s talk You looked at me and gave excuses with a slurred tongue Hm, your red face makes my anger rise (Be honest) I don’t know why I like you either But this isn’t right, why is my girl Leaving me and looking for another person, then what do I become? You’re playing with me, you bad GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh Oh, on your birthday, I bought a mocha cake that you like and waited Hm, why are you getting off from a black car that gives me a bad feeling? Oh, when I asked you who that was you said your dad gave you a ride after he ended work I guess you call your dad, oppa as well (Be honest) I don’t know why I like you either But this isn’t right – why is my girl Leaving me and looking for another person, then what do I become? You’re playing with me, you bad GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh (Hey girl Talk to Huh) Oh sweet ma baby, I’m not like that It’s just that our relationship is cooling down You know this too, it’s the truth (Be honest) I can’t take this anymore either (I’m the one to talk, I’m tired too, let’s just quit) From today on, we’re gonna go our different ways, have a nice life Huh, you bad GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI GG BEBE GG BEI Eh Eh Eh Eh Video Gallery File:SEUNGRI 0822 M Countdown COMEBACK GG BE|Seungri performs "GG BE" on MCountdown. Trivia *Jennie was only 17 when GG BE was released. *Jennie is also featured in the Japanese version of the song. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs featuring BLACK PINK members Category:Songs featuring Jennie Category:Jennie